


Боль увядания

by mahune, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Graphic Description, Insanity, M/M, Mental Disorder, Mental Institutions, Self Harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahune/pseuds/mahune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Сэм верил до последнего в Дина, даже когда тот без причины кроваво расправился с семьей не тварей, а людей. Но вот когда Дин вырезал на своей груди имя брата, Сэм усомнился в том, что Дин — это Дин.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648693
Kudos: 4





	Боль увядания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Withered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750382) by [xxxkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxkia/pseuds/xxxkia). 



> Разрешение на перевод запрошено

Он сидел под деревом магнолии.

Дину нравились цветки. Они были почему-то красивыми, даже нежными. Он наблюдал, как шуршали ветки, когда ветер дотрагивался до кроны дерева, заставляя то непреднамеренно дрожать. Ну, не совсем дрожать, но все же ветер взъерошил листья и цветки, и Дин смотрел, как лепестки падают на землю вокруг дерева.

Было очень обидно, что оно цвело только неделю или около того. Земля была уже завалена упавшими, мертвыми лепестками — прошло только три дня цветения. Теперь они начали опадать, как только ветер или дождь касались дерева.

Цветки были розовато-белыми, и когда Дин впервые сел на деревянную скамейку, сделанную в форме круга вокруг ствола магнолии, то даже не знал, что это было за дерево. Да ему было и все равно. Но дерево росло одиноко посреди сада, немного позади, и ему понравилось, что там никогда никого не было. Остальные пациенты, как правило, старались держаться поближе к зданию, сидя на одной из трех скамеек, расположенных у дорожки, которая на самом деле была просто тропинкой, засыпанной галькой.

Его взгляд остановился на двухстворчатых французских дверях. Рядом с ними стоял медбрат, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за садом и его обитателями. Медсестра гуляла по саду, помогая пациентам, и следила за тем, чтобы все было в порядке. Платформа находилась рядом с двойными дверями и зданием. Три стола — два с двумя стульями и один с тремя — установлены на платформе, их ножки были буквально забетонированы. Две ступеньки вели с платформы в сад. Сад же был довольно большим, со множеством деревьев и разнообразных цветов, возможно, чтобы скрыть стену из колючей проволоки, построенную позади широкой линии деревьев.

Тропинка из гальки, нет, аллея, начиналась у подножия ступенек платформы и проходила нечеткой линией через весь сад и потом снова заканчивалась ступеньками. Три скамейки были разбросаны по ней: одна под дубом, а еще две — под открытым небом. Все они, без сомнения, были забетонированы в землю.

Магнолия стояла в стороне от тропинки, и Дин нашел ее только потому, что решился свернуть с аллеи и пройтись по траве. Скамейка была когда-то окрашена в синий цвет, но благодаря погоде краска давно выцвела, оставляя только едва заметные синие следы на старом дереве.

Теперь каждый раз, когда его отпускали на прогулку, Дин бродил в дальней части сада — месте, которое другие пациенты избегали, и садился на практически сгнившую скамью, чтобы прислониться к стволу дерева.

Дин никогда не спрашивал, что это было за дерево, но после двух месяцев постоянного сидения под его ветвями к нему подошла медсестра и спросила, все ли с ним в порядке. Он не ответил, и она вздохнула, пока тот смотрел на дерево с его безжизненными зимними ветками.

— Мне всегда нравились магнолии, — сказала она, — только жаль, что цветут они лишь пару дней.

Дин не был здесь еще так долго, поэтому, когда неделю назад дерево зацвело, он в первый раз стал свидетелем его красоты.

У них был доступ к книгам, обязательно под присмотром, и поскольку Дину было нечего делать, он направился в библиотеку и взял книгу о ботанике, ботанике, ради всего святого, и выяснил, что же это за такая чертова магнолия.

В книге были картинки цветков, которые должны расцвести весной. Когда Дин занялся чтением, стоял только январь, и он был очень удивлен, что на самом деле означало дерево, его цветки и остальное дерьмо, — и Дину вовсе не было так интересно обзавестись всей этой информацией, но он вроде кое-что запомнил о чистоте и невинности. И тогда он просто не мог не сидеть под ним.

Дин чувствовал, будто насмехается над деревом.

Он уставился на цветки под своими ногами. Как только они оказывались на земле, то начинали темнеть и увядать. Воск на лепестках, пролежавших на земле несколько дней, делал их липкими. Запах гнилых цветков смешивался со свежестью цветов, которые все еще цеплялись за дерево, пережившие и дождь, и ветер.

Дину нравились цветки. Они были почему-то красивыми. Такими чистыми и невинными.

И ему нравилось сидеть под магнолией, потому что, да, он издевался над ним. Чистым и невинным.

Ему нравилось издеваться над ним, потому что он был всем, чем это дерево не было.

***

— Мистер Дэвидсон?! — мужчина в белом халате протянул руку Сэму, чтобы пожать. — Доктор Джеймс Пейдж, приятно познакомиться.

Сэм кивнул.

— Хант Дэвидсон, — фальшивое имя скатилось с его языка, словно настоящее. Сэм так часто пользовался им за последние полгода, что оно стало слишком обыкновенным… слишком распространенным. Сэм должен был помнить, что следовало быть осторожнее, потому что он уже начал сам верить этому имени.

— Слышал, что вы здесь от имени мистера Винчестера? — доктор подошел поближе, чтобы выглянуть в окно, то самое, перед которым стоял Сэм. Они были в кабинете доктора, комнате с железной дверью, закрывающейся на электронный замок и железные решетки. Дверь вела в саму клинику, и пройти через нее было очень нелегко. По крайней мере для посторонних лиц.

Сэм знал, почему кабинет так надежно закрывался и был недоступен для пациентов — он был просто загроможден.

Полки с книгами, маленькие статуэтки, картины, декоративное дерьмо и вещи типа острых ножей для писем, карандашей, ножниц, которые должны были быть недоступны для пациентов с психическими расстройствами, были разбросаны по всей комнате. В кабинете было окно размером во всю стену, выходившее на сад учреждения, — без сомнения, с двойными рамами, вероятно, единственное во всем здании, на котором не было решеток.

Очевидно, что кабинет был закрыт так серьезно, что ни один пациент не мог бы в него войти и взять хоть что-нибудь.

Сэм стоял перед окном, ожидая доктора Пейджа, сложив руки за спиной. Он смотрел вдаль, его взгляд был сконцентрирован на дереве в глубине сада. Оно находилось в уединенном месте, но все еще достаточно открытом, чтобы сестры и охранники могли все хорошо видеть. Его глаза следили за каждым движением или их отсутствием человека, сидящего под наполовину отцветшим деревом. Магнолией, без сомнения.

— Да, чиновники были слишком непреклонны, чтобы дать делу наконец сдвинуться с места, — ответил Сэм, обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на свой портфель, который он кинул на одно из кожаных кресел перед огромным столом посередине комнаты. Дело было там.

— Прошло всего семь месяцев, очень быстро все сдвинулось с места, — сказал доктор Пейдж, указывая жестом Сэму на одно из кресел. Сэм кивнул, отвернулся от окна и расположился в кресле. Доктор обошел стол и сел лицом к Сэму, прежде чем положить руку на папку на столе.

— Должен признаться, что состояние мистера Винчестера совершенно уникальное. И за последние несколько месяцев он стал практически невосприимчивым. Я не уверен, сможет ли быть проведено судебное разбирательство в таком его состоянии, — мужчина открыл папку, в которой была статистика и информация о пациенте. — Знаю, что обвинения очень серьезные, но я сомневаюсь, что он сможет хоть что-либо сделать для своей защиты.

— Поэтому я здесь, доктор Пейдж, — сказал Сэм, борясь с тем, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Как его адвокат, я в курсе, что мистер Винчестер может или не может делать. К сожалению, прокурор настаивает на быстром завершении дела, уже формального дела. Психическое состояние мистера Винчестера и его заявленная болезнь — единственные вещи, интересующие суд.

— Конечно, — кивнул доктор, прежде чем повернуть папку с историей болезни так, чтобы Сэм смог заглянуть в нее. — Я предоставлю вам полный отчет о медицинских результатах.

***

Сэм знал о медсестре, выполняющей роль охранника, когда направился к Дину. Воздух был достаточно холодным, несмотря на то, что, когда он приехал в клинику, светило солнце. Погода поменялась, и небо заволокло тучами. Пахло дождем.

Магнолия уже отцвела, только добрая треть цветков держалась на дереве. Остальные лежали под ним на земле.

Дин посмотрел сквозь Сэма, когда тот подошел ближе, будто его вообще не видел.

— Привет, — Сэм остановился в двух шагах от брата, засунув руки в карманы и сгорбив плечи. С одной стороны, это делало его меньше, действительно, раздражающая привычка, которую он приобрел, а с другой — это защищало его от ледяного ветра, который поднялся.

Когда порыв ветра пронзил дерево, жухлые лепестки упали на Сэма.

Он стряхнул их, заставив присоединиться к остальным на земле, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на Дине.

Чьи зеленые глаза, наконец, остановились на нем.

— Меня зовут Хант Дэвидсон, — сказал Сэм, держа руки в карманах. — Я ваш адвокат в деле Фалкенов.

Дин все еще смотрел на него без всякого выражения.

— Дин Винчестер, — добавил Сэм, не ожидая ответа, и продолжил: — Вы обвиняетесь в шести убийствах семьи Фалкен, а также вам предъявлено обвинение в надругательстве над живыми людьми и мертвыми, включая осквернение могил и их разорение. Плюс воровство, нарушение прав человека, издевательство над человеческим телом, похищение, насильственное лишение свободы, применение пыток и других неэтичных методов в отношении жертв, насильственное извлечение крови, внутренних органов и кишечника, что идет вразрез с любыми общечеловеческими ценностями.

От Дина не последовало никакой реакции, и Сэм закрыл глаза, когда закончил свою речь о правах и законах и всего того, что от него ожидалось.

Сэм знал дело наизусть, хотя его сердце и болело каждый раз, когда ему приходилось с ним работать.

Брат, просто оболочка от себя прежнего, посмотрел на Сэма, прежде чем тот повернулся и пошел обратно к платформе. Доктор Пейдж ждал его у двойных дверей, наблюдая за ними, словно ему действительно было дело до своих пациентов. Сэм кивнул головой и пожал ему руку, прежде чем сказать, что вернется завтра, чтобы поговорить с обвиняемым еще раз.

Доктор улыбнулся, ничего не сказав на это, только кивнул в ответ и пожелал Сэму хорошего дня, как будто Сэма не расстроило состояние пациента. И если бы это было просто обыкновенное дело, одно из многих, одинаковых и безнадежных, Сэм бы просто забыл обо всем, переступив порог психиатрической клиники. Работу оставляй на работе. Не неси домой.

Как будто на Сэма не повлияло то обстоятельство, что это был его брат, сгорбленный под этим чертовым деревом, не реагирующий ни на окружающий мир, ни на него. С пустыми глазами, пустыми, как адские копи, лишенными надежды, которая всегда переполняла его брата. Лишенные упрямства и решительности. Всего того, что делало Дина Дином.

Когда Сэм вышел из клиники, начался дождь, приспосабливаясь к его настроению. Несмотря на это, ситуация оказалась многообещающей, поскольку ему наконец-то разрешили действовать. Ему нужно было вытащить Дина оттуда, из этой психушки, из этого сада, подальше от этого дерева. Того дерева, которое издевалось над Сэмом своим совершенством. Своей чистотой и невинностью. Напоминающего ему обо всем, что сделал его брат и что, очевидно, нет.

Сэм нахмурился. Как же, блядь, он ненавидел магнолии.

***

Сэм вернулся в мотель, в котором остановился. Такой номер можно было арендовать на месяцы вместо дней. Вместо часов.

Это не означало, что мотель был обязательно лучше.

Сэм прожил в нем уже достаточно долго, чтобы запомнить по именам двух девушек, работающих на ресепшене, и то, что одна из них пристрастилась к кофе со вкусом лесного ореха, а другая — к тому, чтобы притворяться англичанкой, попивая днями напролет чай и пытаясь говорить с ужасным английским акцентом, который на самом деле был очень далек от английского, но Сэм и не думал ей об этом говорить.

В общем, это было лишь свидетельством того, что он задержался здесь надолго. Всегда в дороге, не считая Стэнфорда, о Стэнфорд, — это самый длинный период, на протяжении которого Сэм оставался на одном месте.

Почти год. Почти год.

Сэм вздохнул, входя в свою комнату, кладя портфель на один из стульев, прежде чем остановиться посередине комнаты, не на своем месте, и не в своем уме.

Весь год он работал не покладая рук, подделывая, манипулируя, мошенничая, подкупая… обманывая.

Потребовались три охотника, хакер и два подкупленных чиновника, чтобы подделать дело так, как нужно было Сэму.

Дело Дина.

Ему пришлось создать себе фальшивый почтовый ящик, чтобы подделать всю свою адвокатскую карьеру. Черт, он напечатал даже визитки. Покупал костюмы, менял машины, поддельные домашние адреса, поддельные рабочие адреса, поддельные резюме.

Сэм был почти уверен, что мог бы запросто войти в кабинет государственного защитника, сесть за стол и начать работать без единого вопроса. Хотя это и было неправдой, Сэм поблагодарил небеса за то, что отец знал парня, который знал парня, у которого были связи с настоящим адвокатом. Или что-то в этом роде.

Было тяжело следовать делу и в то же время не облажаться. Сэм работал с полицией, патологоанатомами, адвокатами, судьями, докторами и людьми, которые только и делали, что задавали тупые, ненужные и раздражающие вопросы.

И это не означало, что Сэм не мог справиться со всем этим. Черт побери, он мог справиться с этим.

Будто у него был выбор.

***

Это началось около двух лет назад. Именно тогда Сэм заметил первые изменения в Дине.

И не то чтобы он сразу почувствовал что-то неладное.

Его брат и он. Они работали по-разному.

Такими близкими, такими зависимыми, такими жертвенными и безоговорочными они были друг с другом, но никогда не были друг с другом честными.

Такими естественными, и он не сомневался в поведении Дина. Всегда были ложь, секреты и скрытые сделки с демонами в их жизни. В этом не было ничего необычного.

Сэм полагал, что в конце концов обо всем узнал бы. Или кто-нибудь бы бросил ему в лицо, как это обычно делалось. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы искать причины, слишком уставшим, чтобы шпионить за своим старшим братом, и поэтому он просто позволил всему этому идти своим чередом.

А теперь сожалел об этом.

Может, он стареет, подумал Сэм и тихо рассмеялся от этой мысли.

Будь он младше, определенно устроил бы Дину взбучку за то, что он от него что-то скрывал. Но они пережили уже столько всего на своем веку, и Сэм на самом деле не знал, когда именно они пришли к безразличию, но каким-то образом у них это получилось.

И конечно, это не было сказано на словах. Очевидно.

Но у них получилось, и больше они не задавали друг другу никаких вопросов. Они никогда бы не смогли разочароваться друг в друге.

И конечно же они никогда не смогли бы покинуть друг друга.

И какой тогда был смысл беспокоиться о том, что никогда не изменится? Дин постоянно будет делать что-то под покровом ночи, что-то, что он считал правильным, потому что это могло защитить Сэмми. И естественно, Сэм бы нахмурился, если бы когда-нибудь узнал правду. И затем Сэм бы сделал то, что бы не понравилось Дину, и это стало бы бесконечной игрой в догонялки.

Так что в один прекрасный момент они бы просто перестали… спрашивать, обижаться, комментировать, было ли это правильно или неправильно.

И вот именно тогда Сэм испытал такое облегчение, которое еще никогда не испытывал за всю свою жизнь.

Но это не означало, что он не замечал.

Было очень тяжело оставаться в мотеле одному, ждать, пока не вернется его брат, пахнущий женскими духами и сексом. И виски.

И дурацкой кожаной курткой, и оружейным маслом.

Иногда запах холодного дыма из бара цеплялся за него, но Сэм знал, что Дину это не нравилось. Он знал, что Дин иногда покуривал, когда-то давно.

Но после Ада перестал.

В то же самое время, что Дин стал опасаться дыма, ему стало совершенно комфортно присутствие крови.

Тайно ненавидящий микробов брат Сэма, похоже, не испытывал проблем с тем, чтобы быть покрытым с ног до головы кровью и кишками. И Сэму, вероятно, тогда уже следовало бы задаться вопросом, но то, чем они занимались, никогда не было чистой работой, в буквальном смысле.

И только через два года Сэм наконец заметил изменение. То, которое не было следствием маленькой лжи, секрета или какой-то случайной сделки с демоном.

По иронии судьбы именно поэтому Дин не мог оставаться в стороне.

Он всегда был своего рода неприкаянным. Независимо от женщин и мужчин, с которыми Дин общался, или от мест, которые они посетили, или от друзей, которыми он обзаводился по пути. Как бы он ни был одержим Сэмом, Дин никогда не слонялся без дела.

Дин был создан для дороги, душой к душе со своей любимой Импалой, Деткой, но никак не для семейной жизни. Совсем.

Но Сэм начал замечать изменения, привязанность, взгляды, постоянное присутствие рядом.

Не то чтобы Сэм никогда не задавался вопросом, почему Дин стал им одержим. Вплоть до одержимости серийного убийцы. Но они просто такие. Такие, какими всегда и были.

Черт, его брат продал свою душу за него.

Сэм был почти уверен, что отец знал.

Они были хитрыми подростками, но этот человек был гением. И было бы оскорблением подвергнуть сомнению его навыки наблюдения. Естественно, Сэм догадывался о том, что отец знал о нем и Дине.

Когда ему было пятнадцать, он мог бы узнать. Может, когда ему было двадцать два, но не сейчас.

Это была одна из тех вещей из списка того, что никогда не будет подвергнуто сомнению.

Дин не мог жить без Сэма, Сэм не мог жить без Дина. Конец истории.

Они поняли это очень быстро. Сэму было четырнадцать, а Дину — восемнадцать.

И это прекратилось, когда Сэм переехал в Калифорнию. Ну, не совсем. Физически да, но эмоционально — нет.

Это прекратилось, когда Дин ушел к Лизе, а у Сэма не было души.

Это прекратилось, когда Дин был в Аду.

Но потом все началось, когда Дин вернулся из Ада.

Но в то время, пока это было в списке вещей, которые никогда не подвергались сомнению, это также было и в списке вещей, о которых они никогда не говорили.

И они не должны были. Они показывали это друг другу достаточно часто.

Но затем все стало по-другому. Дин стал медлительнее, часто смотрел в пустоту и в целом выглядел так, будто чем-то одурманен. Как будто его там не было.

Тем не менее Сэм никогда не задумывался так сильно, просто принял все это, и когда та или иная сексуальная схватка оказывалась немного жестче, немного отчаяннее, он просто принимал это. Не то чтобы он не мог с этим справиться.

Но потом, почти год назад — почти год — Дин исчез.

Две недели Сэм не знал, где был его брат. Импала и все его вещи были на месте, словно тот решил просто встать с кровати и выйти прогуляться. Просто так.

Сэму потребовалось две недели, чтобы снова найти своего брата, которого держали под прицелом в особняке, принадлежащем семье Фалкен. Он стоял на коленях в луже крови, пропитанный кровью, в окружении шести тел. Человеческих тел.

Под прицелом его держали отряд спецназа, полиция, правительство. Закон.

Сэм мало что мог сделать. И, честно говоря, он вообще ничего не мог. Потому что теперь знал, что Дина там не было.

Они арестовали его, шестикратного убийцу, и отправили в психушку. Психиатрическое учреждение, будьте добры.

И все, что Сэм мог сделать, так это притвориться его адвокатом, пытаясь протолкнуть дело в нужном ему направлении, пытаясь спасти своего брата.

***

На следующее утро Сэм не чувствовал себя лучше. Или умнее, если на то пошло.

Он знал, что нужно было уже собираться и ехать обратно в клинику. Почти год его брат ничего не делал. Не говорил, не жестикулировал, вообще ничего не делал.

Дело, слава богу, продвигалось очень медленно, чему Сэм был несказанно рад.

У него было время.

Он принял душ, собрался, оделся как адвокат, сел в свой черный внедорожник и поехал уже знакомой дорогой в сторону клиники.

Ему нужно было вытащить Дина, Сэм знал это, и в то же время не мог. Пока еще.

Приехав, Сэм вошел в здание и представился. Ему сказали, что доктор Пейдж задерживается, но его клиент находится в комнате отдыха. Не в саду. На улице шел дождь. Всю ночь.

На мгновение Сэм задумался, осыпались ли с магнолии все ее цветы или еще нет.

Его мысли прояснились, как только он вошел в общую комнату. Вокруг были разбросаны пластиковые столы и стулья. Пациенты играли в шахматы, или думали, что играют, или читали. Никто не разговаривал, если не считать ту леди в углу, бормочущую что-то себе под нос. Сэм видел ее раньше.

Он сразу же заметил своего брата за столом посередине комнаты. Дин сидел один, одетый в серую пижаму, уставившись перед собой и игнорируя мир вокруг себя.

Сэм кивнул медсестре, следящей за больными у дверей. В комнате были и два охранника.

Он медленно подошел к столу Дина и сел.

— Привет, — его голос надломился, и Сэм провел рукой по своим волосам. Ему пришлось их укоротить, чтобы выглядеть более презентабельно. Дин не сдвинулся с места.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Я стараюсь изо всех сил, старик. Поверь мне. Потерпи еще немного, — сказал Сэм и уставился на руки Дина. Они лежали на крышке стола.

Судьи поверили, что Дин сошел с ума. По какой бы другой причине он вырезал невинную семью?

«Их казнили, мистер Дэвидсон», — важно сказал ему патологоанатом.

Но Сэм знал лучше. Конечно, он знал лучше. Никто не знал его брата так хорошо, как он сам.

Рука Дина была неподвижна. Спокойна и собрана. Не тряслась, как у других. Взгляд Сэма прошелся по комнате. У остальных пациентов, независимо от того, были ли они спокойны или возбуждены, у них у всех было несколько общих тиков. Тряслись руки, они дергались, мигали, бормотали. Все из-за таблеток или, возможно, от их отсутствия.

Руки Дина не тряслись.

Руки, которые Сэм знал всю свою жизнь. Которые могли разобрать пистолет и собрать его за считанные секунды.

Руки, которые могли с легкостью убить. Отобрать жизнь. Или две.

Или шесть.

Сэм покачал головой. Нет, он не мог начать в это верить. Все было неправдой, работа, имя, дело.

Дин не двигался, и Сэм знал, что тот расслабился.

Потому что так его учили. Держи руки ровно, сын! Независимо от того, насколько ты напряжен, независимо от ситуации, сохраняй спокойствие и держи крепко руки. Блокируй кровопотерю, боль, головную боль, разбитое сердце. Держи свою руку неподвижно, потому что только тогда ты сможешь обращаться с пистолетом или ножом, чтобы раз и навсегда убить этого сукиного сына. Слышишь меня, сын? Перестань трястись! Сконцентрируйся и успокойся! И только потом стреляй.

Да, сэр.

Это было совсем нечеткое воспоминание, главным образом потому, что Сэм был даже младше Дина в то время. Всегда были споры, кто из них лучший охотник. Сэм или Дин.

Между ними двумя это были просто братские подшучивания и колкости, но другие спорили об этом не на жизнь, а на смерть.

И благодаря этому Сэм знал, что Дин всегда побеждал.

Потому что Дин никогда не переставал быть охотником. Никогда не переставал думать как охотник. Даже прикованный к столу в психиатрической больнице, сосредоточенный на чем-то своем, накачанный таблетками и успокоительными, признанный безумным, нестабильным и опасным. Даже тогда Дин не переставал быть охотником.

И Сэм все это знал, потому что рука его брата не дрожала.

Дин ничего не сказал. Как всегда. Сэм снова вздохнул, прежде чем встать и подойти к медсестре в ярко-зеленой форме. Она флиртовала с ним с самого первого дня, но Сэм игнорировал ее как мог.

Сейчас ему было не до того.

— Доктор Пейдж уже освободился? — спросил он, и сестра покачала головой.

— Нет еще, но вы можете подождать в его кабинете, — она посмотрела на Дина и кивнула одному из охранников, Сэма повели из комнаты в направлении кабинета доктора Пейджа.

Доктора там не было, поэтому Сэм подошел к окну и, как вчера, выглянул на улицу. Шел дождь, и Сэм нахмурился, увидев, что с магнолии опали еще не все цветки.

***

Доктор Пейдж вошел в кабинет ровно через семнадцать минут — Сэм считал. Лицо доктора было суровым, напряженным и уставшим. Сэм не знал, что делать, когда увидел, что доктор Пейдж принес с собой карту Дина.

Сэм мгновенно научился отличать ее.

— Мистер Дэвидсон. Вы так быстро вернулись?

Сэм кивнул.

— Дело продвигается. Мне нужно узнать о Дине как можно больше. За последние месяцы он не проронил ни слова, и все, что у меня есть, так это ваши заключения о его здоровье и психическом состоянии.

Доктор Пейдж вздохнул и кивнул:

— Появилась кое-какая новая информация.

Сэм оживился:

— Какая?

Мужчина сел за стол и махнул рукой, показывая Сэму, чтобы и тот присел. Опустившись в кожаное кресло, он уставился на папку, которую доктор Пейдж положил перед ним на стол.

— Вы знаете какого-нибудь Сэма?

— Извините? — побледнел Сэм.

— Вы знаете кого-нибудь по имени Сэм, кто бы имел отношение к Дину? Или, по крайней мере, был бы с ним знаком? — спросил доктор Пейдж. — Вы должны были выяснить о нем все.

Сэм снова кивнул.

— Да. Ну, мы и выяснили. Гхм… его брат. Его брата зовут Сэм. Точнее Сэмюэль.

— О, — доктор Пейдж нахмурился. — Ну, мы бы вам хотели показать вот эти фотографии.

Сэм приподнялся в кресле.

— Какие фотографии?

Доктор Пейдж не ответил и вместо этого открыл папку. Сэм скользнул в кресле вперед, сел на самый его край, жадно протягивая руку за фотографиями.

— Они довольно графичные, — сказал доктор Пейдж, и Сэм кивнул, практически вырывая фотографии из рук доктора.

Как только они оказались у него в руках, Сэма взглянул на них и сразу же об этом пожалел. Вся краска сошла с его лица, и он проглотил комок в горле.

Нет.

***

Позже Сэм вернулся в мотель, домой, горько подумал он, вымотанный практически до смерти. На обратном пути Сэм взял себе пару бургеров и картошку фри и занял себя сначала едой, потом чтением, работой и исследованиями.

Приблизительно около двух ночи он подошел к маленькой кухоньке, отодвинул старую кофейную банку, чтобы достать упаковку растворимого кофе.

Ему нужно было поторопиться. Время медленно истекало.

***

Магнолия растеряла еще немного своих цветков.

Дин сидел на видавшей виды скамейке, которая когда-то давно была выкрашена в синий цвет. Он посмотрел на небо, что было для разнообразия ясным.

Сэм не вынимал руки из карманов, его плечи были, как всегда, сгорблены. Не сразу, но он осмелился подойти к Дину поближе. А потом даже сел рядом с ним, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева. Сырость коры чувствовалась даже через его куртку.

— Они диагностировали мне синдром Ренфилда.

Это был первый раз, когда Дин заговорил с ним, и Сэм был слишком удивлен, чтобы среагировать. Когда он ничего не ответил, Дин повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на брата.

— Это…

— Клинический вампиризм. Я знаю, — закончил Сэм. Поверь мне, я знаю.

Дин кивнул, довольный тем, что ему не придется ничего дальше объяснять.

— Я не вампир, Сэмми, — сказал тогда он. — Я тот, кто их убивает.

— Как ты меня назвал? — Сэм запаниковал, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никого из персонала поблизости не было. Он выпрямился.

Дин наклонился вперед, опираясь руками на колени, прежде чем сложить их ладонями вместе, будто для молитвы. Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на Сэма.

— Сэм, — ответил он спокойным и собранным голосом. — А как еще я должен тебя называть?

Он всерьез вскинул голову и посмотрел на Сэма таким взглядом, который ясно говорил, что зря его считают глупым.

После этого Дин больше не вымолвил ни слова.

***

Синдром Ренфилда. Одержимость кровью.

Сэм швырнул старую кофейную банку через всю комнату, мгновенно об этом пожалев. Его брат не был болен. На самом деле не был.

А что они ожидали? Он побывал в Аду.

Сэм уставился на старую банку, лежащую на полу, застежки все еще плотно прилегали к ее крышке. Он вздохнул.

Эта металлическая банка всегда была рядом. Отец хранил в ней мелочь, когда они были детьми. Отдавал ее Дину, когда уезжал и оставлял их одних на некоторое время, со спрятанными в ней деньгами.

Это последняя вещь, которой касалась мама, объяснял Дин пятилетнему Сэму. В день, когда она умерла, закончился кофе, и мы с ней пошли за ним в магазин. Когда огонь потушили и отец вернулся в дом, банка с кофе все еще стояла на кухонном столе, неоткрытая и нетронутая. Она поставила ее туда, когда мы вернулись домой.

Отец хранил ее все эти годы, а после него — Сэм с Дином. Название фирмы, как и название кофе давно уже стерлись, на ней появилась ржавчина и вмятины.

Сэм нахмурился, он подошел туда, к стене, в которую он бросил банку, и, убедившись, что на ней осталась только выбоина, поднял банку и провел пальцами по холодному металлу, словно в его силах было выпрямить вмятины.

Он отнес ее обратно на стол, придвигая к стене, прежде чем в отчаянии провести рукой по волосам.

Ему нужно было действовать быстро. Уже скоро.

Сэм повернулся и уставился на стопки папок и книг на маленьком круглом столе посреди комнаты. Он вздохнул, но у него не было выбора. Сэм сел на диван и утонул в бумажной работе.

***

Сэм уставился на психиатра, того, который отвечал за решение, признавать Дина сумасшедшим или нет. Она стояла в углу, наблюдая за Сэмом и Дином прищуренными глазами.

Он отвел от нее взгляд, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на своем брате. Они снова были в общей комнате. Дин сидел за тем же столом, что и два дня назад.

Сэм навещал его каждый день. Притворяясь, что ради дела. И персонал не задавал ему лишних вопросов.

— Итак, я бы хотел увидеть вашу комнату, ладно? — как бы между прочим спросил Сэм, придерживаясь плана. Он сказал вчера доктору Пейджу, что Дин говорил с ним, удивив тем самым и его, и доктора.

— Это прогресс, — с удовлетворением сказал доктор, отмечая это в карте Дина. — Вы должны продолжить с ним общаться.

Сэм в любом случае планировал это сделать. Ему нужно было достучаться до Дина.

Дин не ответил, поэтому молчание Сэм воспринял как «да». Он махнул медсестре у двери. Она стояла рядом с психиатром, и, в отличие от докторши, сестра ему улыбнулась.

Она поняла, что Сэм от нее хотел, и наклонилась к охраннику, говоря ему что-то, прежде чем повернуться к психиатру, которая не выглядела очень радостно. По ее словам, Дина следовало запереть и держать в смирительной рубашке.

Никаких контактов с миром.

Это был первый раз, когда Сэм воспользовался своими правами липового адвоката. Сразу после того, как Дина перевели в клинику, она настаивала на его изоляции. Сэм оспаривал это.

И выиграл слушание.

Что не означало, что психиатр всячески не изощрялась каждый раз, когда должна была проверять психическое состояние Дина.

Сэм поднялся, за ним автоматически последовал и Дин. Все еще не говоря, но двигаясь, на что Сэм просто пожал плечами.

Они вместе с психиатром и охранником прошли в палату Дина.

Палата оказалась маленькой и простой, с одной кроватью, привинченной к полу, с одним окном, закрытым и зарешеченным. На стене висела металлическая полка, но она была пуста.

В самом начале доктор Пейдж сказал Сэму, что в клинике существует система вознаграждений. Тому, кто вел себя хорошо, разрешалось выбрать книгу из жалкого подобия библиотеки. Они могли брать ее на весь день в свою комнату.

Не было ни ванной, ни туалета. Все туалеты были на этаже в общей душевой. Об уединенности здесь не могло идти и речи.

— Они дали мне библию, — внезапно сказал Дин позади него. — У каждого в комнате есть библия.

Сэм повернулся и увидел, что его брат стоит посреди комнаты с безэмоциональным выражением лица. Доктор Сили, психиатр, стояла в коридоре, наблюдая как за Дином, так и за Сэмом. Дверь была открыта, и Сэм заметил находящегося наготове охранника.

— Ну и где же она? — спросил Сэм, оглядывая пустую комнату.

— Закопал ее в саду, — пожал Дин плечами.

Сэм заметил, как доктор Сили приподняла бровь, услышав это заявление, очевидно, не подозревая об этом. И безусловно, она обязательно запишет это в свой блокнот, полный ненавистнических заметок о Дине.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Сэм.

Дин посмотрел на него. Осмысленно на него посмотрел.

Сэм сглотнул.

— Потому что это чушь собачья, вот почему, — усмехнулся Дин. — Боже, да… блядь.

Сэм с трудом подавил смешок.

— Неверующий, да, мистер Винчестер? — доктор Сили проскользнула в комнату, подслушав разговор. Сэм скорчил рожу. Он терпеть не мог эту женщину.

— Да, — ответил его брат. Спокойно. — Да. После Ада.

— Ада? — доктор Сили сузила глаза. Было очевидно, что это ее самый длинный разговор с Дином. Казалось, что ей хотелось вытащить из Дина как можно больше.

— Да. Знаете, Люцифер там да и остальные демонические ублюдки, живущие в Аду, пытающие души, — небрежно ответил ей Дин и повернулся к Сэму. — Я до сих пор иногда чувствую запах горящей плоти.

Сэм уставился на доктора Сили, у которой замерцали глаза. Именно это дало бы ей повод запереть Дина. Подальше от суда, подальше от Сэма.

Сэму определенно больше нравилось, когда Дин молчал.

Тогда бы они могли только строить предположения.

— Мистер Дэвидсон, я настоятельно советую вам уйти, пожалуйста, — сказала доктор Сили, не отрывая взгляда от Дина.

Сэм нахмурился, желая возразить, но в дверях появился охранник, и Сэм неохотно двинулся к выходу.

Как только он прошел мимо Дина и доктора Сили, все произошло слишком быстро. Руки коснулись его спины и вытолкнули его за дверь, сталкивая с охранником, и тут за ним дверь захлопнулась, запирая Дина и доктора в комнате вдвоем.

Сэм запаниковал, широко распахнув глаза, когда охранник, оттолкнув его в сторону, застучал в дверь. Он закричал, и коридор заполонили люди. Сэма прижало к стене, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, пока не появился сам доктор Пейдж.

Он вытащил мастер-ключ, отпер дверь, и Сэм в ужасе уставился на открывшуюся перед ним картину.

Дин сидел на своей кровати, его синяя пижама медленно пропитывалась кровью, проникающей через нее. Волосы были все в крови и зализаны назад, и кровь стекала по его правой щеке.

Тело доктора Сили лежало у его босых ног, свисающих с кровати. Ее горло было разорвано, кровь все еще вытекала и скапливалась вокруг тела, медленно растекаясь по бетонному полу. Угол, под которым ее голова лежала на полу, говорил о том, что и шея была тоже сломана.

Мертвые глаза уставились на Сэма, ужас и паника были последним выражением на ее лице.

Он сглотнул, поэтому ему пришлось сделать вдох через нос, и металлические нотки коснулись его ноздрей.

Доктор Пейдж и пять охранников были шокированы, как и он сам. Никто не шевелился.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина. Его брат был спокоен и собран, на лице — никакого выражения. Пока он не посмотрел вниз на простыни, брови сошлись над его переносицей от замешательства в то время, как кровь капала с его волос на подушку.

Дин нахмурился, прежде чем поднять взгляд и посмотреть на людей, собравшихся в дверях, он даже не взглянул на труп перед собой.

— Нужно постирать мои простыни, — заявил он, и только после этого обратил внимание на кровавое пятно на своей подушке. Это, видимо, было единственным, что волновало его в тот момент.

***

Сэм знал, что это была последняя капля.

Теперь суду будет уже не важно, что случится с Дином, ему будет наплевать на официальное слушание. Дина закроют в психушке навсегда.

Сэм пробежался по документам на столе в номере отеля. Все остальное было собрано, и ему оставалось только разобраться с мелочами. На это он потратил намного меньше времени, чем планировал, но каким-то образом Сэму удалось собрать все, что нужно за несколько часов, вместо дней, на которые он рассчитывал.

Сэм больше не мог работать над расследованием. Убийство Фалкенов было очень серьезным делом, но вот это было еще хуже. Его профпригодность будет поставлена под сомнение в этот раз самим правительством, и Сэм знал, что, насколько хорошим его прикрытие ни было, настоящим оно никогда не станет.

Ему нужно было действовать и действовать как можно быстрее, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Он схватил нужные документы, засунул остальные в сумку, потом уж взял все свои вещи и навсегда покинул номер в мотеле.

***

Сэм закинул все вещи в багажник, прежде чем проверить, все ли у него было приготовлено. Он проверил дважды, взял ли он кофейную банку. Удовлетворенный, Сэм обошел машину и сел в нее, неожиданно скучая по Импале.

Ему нужно было сменить машину как можно скорее.

У Сэма не было много вещей, несмотря на то, что прожил в мотеле целый год. И это было очень грустно: вся его жизнь умещалась в багажнике Импалы.

Конечно, за эти годы он растерял множество вещей. Они с Дином постоянно что-то теряли. Обувь, носки, куртки. Иногда им приходилось бросать все, потому что поджимало время и им нужно было быстро действовать, уезжать, и не было времени копаться по вещам. А потом за ними возвращаться больше не было смысла.

Сэм знал, что так поступить сейчас он не мог. Сначала ему нужно было добраться до Импалы — много времени займет выкатить ее из захламленного склада. Особенно когда ему удастся вытащить Дина. Они заметят его пропажу и начнут поиски.

Он не мог рисковать и оставить машину, потому что все его действия за последние месяцы будут тщательно изучены.

Поездка была короткой, и вскоре Сэм уже стоял перед арендованным гаражом, когда в голову ему пришла идея. Он перенес все свои вещи на переднее сидение Импалы, а затем поставил кофейную банку на середину заднего.

После этого Сэм снова пересел во внедорожник и в последний раз поехал в госпиталь, где в данный момент находился его брат.

***

Доктор Пейдж посмотрел на него с подозрением. И Сэм не мог его в этом винить.

— Мне не потребуется много времени, правда. Нужно только зачитать ему обвинения, — сказал Сэм. — И я должен сделать это с глазу на глаз, — добавил он, когда доктор открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

— Я не могу оставить вас с ним наедине, мистер Дэвидсон, — доктор Пейдж сглотнул. — Не после того, что произошло вчера.

Сэм кивнул.

— Я понимаю. Но я также должен следовать протоколу, иначе дело будет признано неправомерным, — он преувеличил, но ему нужно было поторопиться, прежде чем появится настоящий адвокат. И доктор Пейдж был до сих пор не в своей тарелке, чем Сэм смог воспользоваться в своих интересах.

— Прекрасно. У вас есть две минуты. Под присмотром, конечно, — наконец согласился доктор, и Сэм с облегчением кивнул.

Три охранника провели его в ту часть клиники, в которой он еще никогда не был. Было темно, потому что кроме ламп за решетчатыми плафонами не было другого источника света. Двери были заперты на три замка, и Сэм не сомневался, что попал в крыло для тяжелых больных.

Для настоящих сумасшедших.

Они остановились перед дверью, и один из охранников зачитал ему правила поведения. Сэм просто кивнул, не слушая.

Он сунул руки в карманы, сжимая ладони вокруг предметов в них, ожидая, пока охранники откроют дверь.

Дин поднял взгляд с того места, где он сидел, и улыбка расцвела на его губах, когда он увидел Сэма. Она стала шире, когда его брат вошел в комнату, один охранник держался близко позади него.

— Мистер Винчестер, — спокойным голосом произнес Сэм.

Дин издевательски приподнял бровь, и Сэм выдохнул.

Это будет легко.

— Дин, — сказал он, и его брат поднялся одним плавным движением. Охранник позади Сэма напрягся, но Сэм жестом показал ему, что все в порядке.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил Дин, взгляд ясный и осознанный. Сэм улыбнулся.

Дин вернулся.

— Кровь, — ответил Сэм, и Дин кивнул. Сэм коснулся лезвия в своем кармане большим пальцем, когда сказал это. Было неприятно, но он промолчал. Взгляд Сэма устремился на стену позади себя, и тогда он увидел. Символ, нарисованный там кровью доктора Сили. Очевидно, они притащили сюда Дина еще до того, как тот успел принять вчера душ.

Дин легонько кивнул, указывая головой на охранника, который за ними все еще внимательно следил. Сэм вытащил руку, и Дин заметил серебристый отблеск между его большим и указательным пальцами. Он протянул руку, и быстрым движением Сэм бросил лезвие Дину на ладонь.

Порез на его большом пальце сочился кровью, она смешалась с кровью Дина. Закричал охранник, Сэм почувствовал, как его оттеснили в сторону, пока он наблюдал за каплей их смешанной крови, падающей на пол. Символ на стене мгновенно вспыхнул, и прежде чем Сэм понял, что происходит, они вместе с Дином исчезли.

***

Доктор Пейдж смотрел на улицу из окна своего кабинета. Дождя не было, но небо было затянуто облаками, ветер усилился. Он мельком взглянул на дерево в дальнем углу сада, замечая его голые ветви.

Именно тогда охранники ворвались в его кабинет с криками.

Доктору потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы понять их. Когда до него все дошло, он бросился к телефону, чтобы вызвать полицию, и только после этого он спустился в палату и все увидел своими глазами.

Они просто испарились. Так ему сказал охранник. Просто исчезли.

Сэм с Дином выбрались из клиники, а магнолия в саду растеряла все свои лепестки.

***

Металлическая кофейная банка врезалась Сэму в спину.

Они оба оказались на заднем сидении Импалы, морщась от боли в тесноте машины. Голова Сэма шла кругом.

Прежде чем Сэм успел среагировать, он почувствовал, как теплые руки схватили того за лицо и потянули вперед. Горячий рот Дина накрыл его.

Сэм вдохнул запах своего брата. В основном это была смесь крови и высохшего пота, но он привык к такому, поэтому все чувствовалось правильным вместо неправильного.

Но он не мог отвлекаться.

Сэм оторвался от Дина, дыша тяжело, прежде чем приподняться и нащупать дверь, чтобы открыть ее и выйти из машины. Он вытащил ключи из переднего кармана своих брюк, указывая Дину, чтобы тот оставался на заднем сидении. И только тогда Сэм занял водительское место и завел машину.

Он оставил гараж незапертым, поэтому смог спокойно выехать из него и направиться прочь.

Прочь. Прочь. Прочь.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Дин минут через пять. Сэм уже был на трассе.

— Прочь, — ответил Сэм, вдавливая ногой педаль в пол. — Оставайся сзади, не высовывайся… где-то было одеяло. Когда я скажу, притворись, что спишь. Повернись лицом к спинке сидения и прикройся. Нам нужно выбраться из штата. Они, наверное, уже успели сообщить о случившемся чертовому ФБР.

Сэм не ожидал ответа от Дина. Все, на чем он был сосредоточен, так это на том, чтобы вытащить их.

— Что с Импалой?

— Это первое, что я удалил из твоих данных. И у меня была другая машина. Никто нас с ней не свяжет. Это выиграет нам время, — сказал Сэм.

Дин кивнул сзади, прежде чем соскользнуть на сидение.

— Спасибо, Сэмми, — негромко поблагодарил он.

Сэм прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Всегда.

***

— Я нашел нам дело, — сообщил Сэм два месяца спустя. Он бросил перед Дином газету, часть статьи в которой была обведена красным фломастером.

— И? — спросил Дин, беря газету в руки, чтобы просмотреть заголовки. — И что, ты предполагаешь, мы делаем сейчас?

— Глупый, — ответил Сэм тоном, напомнившим ему себя десятилетнего, себя-зазнайку. Он прошел мимо Дина, коснувшись пальцами затылка брата самым невинным образом. Сэм повернулся к кровати и начал собирать вещи. — Охотимся, конечно же.

Дин улыбнулся. А он вздохнул.

— Конечно.

***

С момента побега они держались в тени. И со временем начали удалять свои данные из полицейских баз. Сначала словесные описания, затем фотографии, затем имена, затем преступления.

Неделя за неделей информации становилось все меньше и меньше.

На тот момент Сэм был уверен, что они не будут привлекать внимания больше, чем обычно.

Итак, пришло время отправиться на охоту.

Винчестеры остановились в хижине в лесу, охотничьем убежище, которым владел старый друг, когда-то в детстве отец привозил их туда на каникулы.

Хижина находилась достаточно близко к цивилизации, чтобы они могли беспрепятственно пополнять запасы, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не примелькаться местным жителям.

Но Сэм знал, что у Дина постепенно начинала развиваться клаустрофобия, и у него, возможно, тоже. Поэтому, наверное, им следовало выбраться из четырех стен и заняться тем, что у них получалось лучше всего.

Убивать монстров.

Сэм смотрел, как Дин собирал их вещи. Его брат с ним мало разговаривал, а Сэм не спрашивал. Но казалось, что все вернулось на круги своя.

***

Это было жуткое и кровавое убийство, от которого Сэм чувствовал себя настолько кровавым, что даже после трижды принятого душа он все еще чувствовал себя грязным.

А Дину, похоже, было все равно.

Они вернулись в хижину и по очереди пили пиво и виски.

— Итак, Сэм? — начал Дин. — Расскажи мне еще раз, как ты меня вытащил из той клиники?

Сэм сглотнул. Это первый раз, когда Дин заговорил с ним о том, что произошло в прошлом году.

— Заклинание, — ответил он. — Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти подходящее, но как только я его обнаружил, начал собирать ингредиенты. Их было тяжело найти, так как заклинание нашлось только в книге по алхимии, большинство из ингредиентов можно было отыскать только в Европе.

Дин кивнул.

— Тогда почему ты дразнил меня перевертышем?

— Доктором Сили? — спросил Сэм. — Очень сложно, вообще-то, было перевести ее в эту клинику. Нам нужна была кровь и главным ингредиентом был мышьяк. Пол должен был быть залит кровью. Твоя первая комната находилась в новом крыле больницы, а комнаты строго режима — в старом. И только в одной было такое большое содержание мышьяка. Заклинание бы не сработало в твоей старой комнате.

— Символ, который я хотел, чтобы ты нарисовал, должен был быть нанесен именно кровью перевертыша, именно поэтому нужна была доктор Сили. И именно поэтому мне было нужно, чтобы ты убил ее. Было не просто пронести в твою комнату маленький серебряный кинжал и бумагу с рисунком символа, особенно с охранниками, следящими за каждым моим движением.

Сэм сделал глоток из бутылки. Он очень сильно хотел спросить у Дина, почему он именно так убил доктора Сили. Сэм знал, что Дину нужна была кровь, чтобы нарисовать символ, и вот поэтому он был покрыт кровью с ног до головы, чтобы собрать достаточно для символа на стене в своей новой палате. Было чистым везением, что Дина скрутили и сначала отвели в комнату, а не в душ. Сэм надеялся, что они займутся помощью доктору Сили, и только потом примутся за Дина.

— И мне нужно было время: я хотел, чтобы сначала о твоем деле забыли. Если бы мы сбежали через две недели после твоего ареста, они бы за нами отправили спецназ и не только, — солгал Сэм. Ему нужно было солгать.

Они могли бы сбежать уже на следующий день, но Сэм не мог. Не тогда, когда Дин не был самим собой. И его брат не был. Он не отвечал и не реагировал.

И чтобы заставить план работать, Сэму было нужно, чтобы Дин был собой.

Сэму требовалось, чтобы Дин убил перевертыша — из-за крови. И нападение бы стало причиной, по которой бы поменяли его статус со слабо агрессивного на враждебно-агрессивный и перевели в крыло строгого режима.

План был готов через три недели после заключения Дина. Но именно Сэм откладывал его исполнение.

Сэм переключился на виски. Сегодня вечером все повторилось снова. Дин даже глазом не моргнул, когда вошел в гнездо какого-то упыря. Как будто ему было все равно.

После двух месяцев со дня их воссоединения Сэм уже начал серьезно волноваться, что же он упустил из виду?

***

Он, несомненно, скучал по своему брату. Несомненно, да.

Вспотевшие и тяжело дышавшие, они лежали рядом на кровати, которая была слишком мала для них двоих. Но у них получалось на ней уместиться, всегда получалось.

И пока Сэм, закрыв глаза, приходил в себя после оргазма, Дин встал и отправился в маленькую ванную комнату.

Когда Сэм не услышал звук бегущей воды, он приподнял свою тяжелую голову с подушки и взглянул на закрытую дверь ванной, под которой виднелась полоска света. Но не было никакого шума.

Он нахмурился, соскочил с кровати и надел на себя штаны.

— Дин? — позвал Сэм, но ответа не последовало. — Дин! — он повторил и медленно толкнул дверь.

Его брат стоял в луже крови. Собственной крови.

В руке Дин держал маленький серебряный кинжал, которым убил доктора Сили, тот самый, что Сэм тайно пронес в клинику и в его комнату. С тех пор он его не видел, но знал, что Дин воспользовался им, чтобы убить фальшивого доктора, иначе она бы не была мертва.

— Дин, — Сэм захлебнулся воздухом. Дин выглядел удивленным, взгляд его глаз был сконцентрирован на чем-то, но точно не на Сэме. Словно он смотрел сквозь него.

И загадочно улыбался. Улыбка плясала на его губах, пока взгляд Сэма бродил по туловищу Дина, прикованный к кровавому месиву, что сотворил его брат.

С.Э.М.

Буквы были глубоко вырезаны на его коже. Кроваво-красные.

Кровь хлестала из ран, стекала по его бедрам и ногам, скапливаясь под голыми ступнями. Сэм не отводил взгляд от Дина, и тот выпустил кинжал из руки.

Он с громким звуком, который отразился эхом у Сэма в ушах, упал на белую плитку. В висках невыносимо громко стучал пульс.

Дин вытянул руку, ту самую, залитую кровью, бархатно-красную руку, пытаясь дотянуться до Сэма, но Сэм от нее отшатнулся.

— Все хорошо, Сэмми, — сказал Дин с улыбкой. — Теперь ты навсегда будешь здесь. Со мной. — Он отвел свой взгляд в сторону: — Мне не нравится быть одному, Сэмми.

Сэм уставился на свое имя, вырезанное на груди брата, и не знал, что делать дальше.

Он не знал, что делать дальше.

Это был первый раз в жизни Сэма, когда он понял, что Дин, возможно, не был больше Дином.

***

У хижины расположился небольшой сад. Очень красивый, заросший дикими цветами и дикими растениями. Хижина располагалась на краю леса, а не в нем самом. Трава окружала маленький домик.

Над всем возвышалось дерево магнолии.

Когда они впервые приехали, Дин светился восторгом.

— У этого дерева очень красивые цветы, Сэмми.

— Цветки, Дин.

— Интересно, увидим ли мы, как оно зацветет в следующем году.

— Не увидим.

— Почему?

— Разве ты не видишь? Оно засохло. Это просто сухое дерево.

— О.

Дин посмотрел на дерево, сухие мертвые ветви простирались над его головой. Сейчас он смог рассмотреть беловатый цвет дерева. Оно действительно было сухим и мертвым. На нем больше никогда ничего не расцветет.

Дин вздохнул. Ему нравилось это дерево. Даже когда кичилось перед ним своей чистотой и невинностью. Даже когда было уже мертвым. По крайней мере, так это ощущалось, размышлял он. Это было уместно, правда.

Потому что, в конце концов, они не так сильно и отличались.

Они оба были мертвы, они оба были блеклыми подобиями себя прежних.


End file.
